Episode 1643 (17th March 1992)
Plot Nick has got the wrong day for Elizabeth looking after Alice - it is meant to be Archie instead. He hasn't got time to speak to Carol who wanted to ask him if he knows where she can get any shamrock for St Patrick's Day. Lynn is teasing Archie about Boomerang. Frank speaks to Nick about his job. He wants him to sort himself out. Frank gives him a week. Alan has still not found out where Seth got his money from. Lynn meets Frank to discuss a business venture. He offers her a farm shop on his site. Seth is looking through the situations vacant column in the Hotten Courier. Lynn doesn't want to be answerable to Joe. She looks round the shop. Michael visits Elizabeth. The letter arrives for Eric. Seth is worried about his job and feels old. Archie lets Boomerang free to see if he will come home. Nick still hasn't heard from the childminder. He decides to call her. Alan decides to sack Seth if he doesn't turn up for work soon. Seth appears at The Woolpack and decides to tell Alan the truth. Alan doesn't believe him at first and Seth presumes that he will be sacked, but Alan doesn't see that Seth's age is a problem and they come to an agreement. Alan then agrees to let Elizabeth use his range rover to take Alice to a childminder in Hotten. Chris warns Frank about Lynn. He tells him about her attempts to trap Jack and Michael. Frank says that he will tell Kim about his business deal as they do not keep secrets from each other. Chris asks if he knows that Sarah's fundraising evening is a "naughty knicker party". He didn't know. Archie's pigeon has not come back. He tells Nick that he will need a car seat for Alice. Alan is amazed that even after forty years he does not trust Meg with his money. He suggests that he puts it in a bank, but Seth doesn't want to. Elizabeth tells Eric that his letter has arrived. Archie asks Sarah if she has a spare car seat for Alice. Frank encourages Kim to go to Sarah's party now that he has found out what is for sale. Michael asks Jack if he can go to Leeds for a couple of days even though it is lambing season. Archie is delighted when Boomerang returns. Eric won't open the letter in front of Elizabeth. Nick still cannot find the money to pay for Alice's childminder. He has to pay £75 a week and that just leaves him with £50 for the week to pay all his bills. He decides that the only thing he can do is go on the dole and look after Alice himself. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast None. Locations *Demdyke Row *3 Demdyke Row - Front garden and living room *Mill Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Whiteley's Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen and stables *Holiday Village - Site and Shop *Cemetery *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Unknown field *The Woolpack - Public bar *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Chris Tate's office *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Emmerdale Farm - Field, yard and cowshed Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes